The Compassion Clause
by Casa Circe
Summary: Years before the war, Princess Eries of Asturia and Strategos Folken of Zaibach have a conversation that unbeknownst to them, will shape the course of their destiny.


The Compassion Clause

 _NOTE: My entry for yearlyesca's Pic n Fic (Fic'n'Pic). The theme Fate/Destiny was so broad that I struggled to find a good concept for this one that also wasn't a re-tread of what I've written before. I finally decided on an idea that became more ambitious as it went on so I had to tone it down and focus on at least one main event, otherwise I would not be able to post this on time._

 _This is a one-shot but it may also be considered a prologue to a longer, more complex story that I have partially mapped out in my head but am not sure if I'll ever have the time or the energy to write this year. But the idea will linger. And my own academic background has had a great influence over this story so I hope it doesn't come across as weird and textbook-y. I love to try and play at Gaean politics but I will be the first to admit that not all my attempts have been successful._

 _And I had to take this opportunity to write about my favorite pairing in this series. It's been years but this is serious shipping so I'll always find some new way for them to interact. This is set some time before the war breaks out and everything is still relatively peaceful._

 _Hope you like it!_

.

.

.

.

"Gaea's history has always fascinated me," Eries Aston said pensively, "The way the same tragedies were doomed to repeat themselves, no matter what the change in circumstances, as if all mankind was determined not to learn from past mistakes."

"That is a rather cynical point of view," Strategos Folken remarked with the slightest hint of amusement, "Though I can't say I disagree with it."

"Oh, there's more to it than cynicism," the Asturian princes replied, "In a strange way, having such a dire view of the world may inspire ways of saving it."

"Indeed?" said the Strategos, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Forgive me," Eries said, "I fear I have begun to bore you with my peculiar ramblings."

"On the contrary, your Highness. I am truly curious to hear your reasoning behind this."

"Then I shall endeavor to make myself clearer."

They were both taking a rare, leisurely stroll in the royal gardens of Daedalus. Both had attended an international convention on the determining rights of the peoples of Gaea. The proceedings had been long and tedious, but the principles that were being defended were important to the representatives of Asturia and Zaibach, so they participated actively in the discussions.

Eries had had much to say about the rights of all women while Folken could not help but advocate the non-human races of Gaea. Their eloquence had won them supporters from the other delegates (and in each other), and soon, the agreement would be ratified to the satisfaction of all.

Having reached the final stage of the deliberations, there was an opportunity at last for some quiet reflection on all that had transpired. And as the other delegates wandered around the city to find some means of recreation, Eries decided to spend her time more mundanely. And when the Strategos of Zaibach asked if he could join her, she welcomed his company.

"Knowing how cruel the world is and will always be," Eries explained, "makes it all the more necessary for us to show compassion to those most in need."

"That is certainly an interesting take on the matter," Folken said softly, and the princess was relieved that there was nothing patronizing about his tone.

She had been hesitant at revealing so much of her own beliefs to someone who was still partly a stranger to her, even after having attended several international conferences over the years.

They were at ease in each other's company but there always seemed to be a veil of mystery around the Strategos that Eries could never pierce. And likewise, the princess remained so cautious in her interactions with him that he could not always decipher her feelings. But there was some understanding between them that they had to acknowledge and which made it easier for them to have frank conversations.

"Compassion is a severely underrated virtue, especially in politics," Eries continued, "Everyone is determined to be pragmatic, even at the expense of others, particularly those at a disadvantage. Compassion is not weakness. And when we forget that every life has value, we lose sight of whatever we are trying to fight for."

"You are perfectly right," Folken agreed, "But I fear not everyone will see things as you do, especially in politics."

"Of that I am painfully aware," Eries said ruefully, "and because I am a woman, I might be accused of sentimentality, when that has nothing to do with it."

"I doubt that anyone would dare belittle your views, Princess Eries," the Strategos remarked. He certainly had always admired her and this admiration only grew the more they talked together.

"You flatter me, Lord Folken," Eries replied.

"Not at all."

"It is the principle of the thing," she continued with a passion that surprised even herself, "Every life matters, and everyone must be allowed a chance to better themselves or to atone for whatever mistakes they have made in the past. If we cannot show compassion, we are lost."

Folken stared at her and the princess felt slightly embarrassed about her outburst. She had never spoken so much and so openly about her beliefs to anyone before. But thankfully, there was understanding in his eyes, and despite his silence, he seemed to be absorbing every word she had said and she appreciated this. She feared that she had revealed too much but now, there was no going back.

"You are no stranger to the notion, I believe," she added, "As much as you excel at showing your cold demeanor, I have heard some accounts of your generosity, of how you took two helpless cat-girls under your wing, as well as others who you find in pitiful circumstances."

"You are very well-informed, your highness, and I will not insult your intelligence by denying those reports," Folken said, impressed, "My collection of strays, my harshest critics call it, but I pay them no mind. They have no influence over my decisions."

"Assuredly not," Eries agreed, "What you have done is to be admired, not derided."

"Just as your own discreet acts of generosity should be better recognized," Folken added slyly, "For I have also heard accounts of ladies in Asturia who found themselves in difficult circumstances but who were fortunate enough to receive the protection of the second princess of Asturia."

"It seems I am not the only one guilty of being well-informed," Eries said with a smile, "And I will not deny my involvement in helping these women find better circumstances."

"But you have ensured that your involvement remains inconspicuous," Folken observed.

"Not unlike your own approach," Eries remarked, "You and I both understand the value of discretion."

"Indeed," Folken agreed, "and we both have reputations to uphold."

They continued wandering around the gardens, taking winding paths into more remote areas, both engrossed in their discussion. Hours passed but the conversation flowed from one topic to the next.

"Changing the world with some drastic, all-encompassing scheme is far too ambitious," Eries declared solemnly, "and will probably end in disaster."

She noticed the Strategos' expression turn grave at this and for a moment she wondered if she had offended him. Something about him tensed and Eries hesitated, suddenly reluctant to continue.

"And what would you suggest, then?" he asked softly, but he had made an effort to look less severe. He did not want to discourage her although what she had said had called his own beliefs into question.

Eries remained slightly on her guard but she continued.

"We focus on helping individuals, giving those who need it a second chance at life," she replied, "That at least is feasible. And though we cannot change the whole world in a day, if we save one life, I believe that makes all the difference."

The princess waited for her companion's reaction, and again wondered at herself for having elaborated her views to such an extent. But she did not regret this.

At that moment, there seemed an inexplicable urgency for them to say as much as they could, as though there would never be another opportunity for this in the future. And in time, they would be proven right.

"You have given me much to think of, Princess," Folken said simply.

And indeed he would reflect on every word exchanged in the years to come but he never found anyone else with whom he could have such profound discussions. With what happened next, there were no more occasions to engage the princess in such conversations.

Then, years later, he found that he had miraculously and mysteriously survived his confrontation with the emperor but his future remained as uncertain as ever. But he was extremely surprised to learn that a treaty was being negotiated about the treatment of all Zaibach citizens after the war. And when one of the principles enshrined in that agreement allowed for the possibility of amnesty to be given to all former Zaibach officials, Folken Fanel knew to whom he was indebted for the chance at a new life.


End file.
